This Is How It Ends
by Shmowzow
Summary: Henry's attempt at stopping the Evil Queen has unexpected consequences for the Savior. Is the concept of Good and Evil really as simple as it seems?


Warning: Starts somewhere during season two and trails off into AU. Language. Unhappy thoughts.

disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.

* * *

_'This is it.'_ Regina thought as she held her son's narrowed stare. As her painted lips parted and words evaded her. As tears formed, collecting precariously at the corners of her wide brown eyes, threatening to fall and smear her carefully applied make up down her pale cheeks. She always knew it would reach this point. That her evil deeds would finally catch up to her. That she would get what she deserved and it was _fitting_. So very fitting that her demise would come in the form of the person she loved most. Her son, her precious baby boy, the child she cared for and loved unconditionally would end her reign as the Evil Queen in the only permanent way possible.

_'This is it.' _Regina thought. Lips pressed together and chin trembling. The expression in her dark brown eyes shifting from shock to hurt to betrayal before settling on acceptance. Her gaze moved to the wand clasped in her son's steady hand, the weapon aimed directly at her. The weapon meant to stop her. The weapon Regina knew she'd forced him into using. Her threatening actions, the ones wrought in grief, had forced his hand. Had forced her darling boy into ending her angry, grieving reign of terror. It mattered not that Snow White had tricked her into murdering her own mother with a cursed heart. It mattered not that the sniveling little brat had gotten away with it without consequence. Without even the gentlest of reprimands. Because Cora was _evil_, Regina was _evil_, and Snow fucking White was _good_. Because _evil_ didn't have the capacity to feel such complex emotions as love or loss or grief. Because Cora was a _monster_ that deserved death at the hand of her own stupid, naive, and unendingly weak daughter.

And it was fitting, ironic but fitting, that her sweet boy was going to end her just like Regina had ended her own mother. Because she was _evil_, she was a _monster_, and she needed to be put down before she could hurt those most important to him. Before she could hurt his _real_ mother.

Her gaze moved to Emma then. To the blonde woman sprawled off to the side, rubbing at the purpling flesh at her jaw and watching the showdown between Henry and Regina with horrified emerald eyes. The woman who, mere minutes ago, Regina had been ready to kill. The woman who had taken Regina's rage filled right hook without the slightest hint of retaliation. Not that her son, her brave little boy, had even allowed the chance for such action before springing out of hiding. Before jumping into the fray, mindlessly putting himself in the line of danger just like those Charming grandparents of his had a habit of. The wand grasped tightly in his hand hadn't registered, hadn't seemed important in Regina's grief addled mind and rage filled vision until the moment he aimed it at her. It clicked then.

'_This is how it ends_.' Regina's eyes fluttered, chest expanding and deflating. Heartbeat oddly calm beneath her chest. Her stare settled back upon Henry, found the bright gleam of determination set in his hazel eyes. This was how her story ended.

Henry tried not to show his uncertainty, tried valiantly to remain strong. To be brave, courageous, and as fearless as his grandfather always seemed to be in the times of danger. He drew strength from the stories they'd told him. The ones where Charming fearlessly slayed a vicious dragon, where Snow White braved the wrath of her evil stepmother, and especially their stories of True Love. Of always finding one another and having the courage to never give up hope. It was the strength he gained that allowed him to use the object in his hand. To, with a small flick of his wrist, send a bolt of shimmering magic speeding toward his unmoving mother.

Neither Henry nor Regina accounted for the reaction of the Savior. It shouldn't have been as surprising as it was that Emma sprung into action, taking the bolt of magic meant for Regina right to her chest. It shouldn't have been surprising that Emma attempted to save the woman she'd made a career of saving. Both Henry and Regina watched in absolute terror as the blonde fell to the ground in front of the queen. A loud, pain filled wail leaving her not a moment after. Her back arching up from the ground, limbs contorted in agony, green eyes wide and shining an eerie white.

Henry's scream of the blonde's name overshadowed the soft, startled 'no' that left Regina's lips as she fell to her knees. Her brows furrowing and brown eyes swirling with confusion and hurt and anger and so many indescribable emotions that Regina just felt numb. Her movements were almost robotic, one hand settling beneath the other woman's thrashing head and her gaze meeting the shining white of Emma's. Red painted lips parting, forcing a hoarse string of words from the uneasy pit of her stomach.

"You idiot." The insult sounded hollow, sounded far too desperate. "Why did you..." She swallowed at the lump lodged in her throat, fought the strange feeling of concern welling inside of her. That odd sensation of pain gripping at her incapable heart. "What have you done, Emma."

* * *

"I didn't mean to. I..." Hot, heavy tears spilled down his cheeks as he watched on. As he knelt helplessly next to Regina. As Emma continued to writhe and scream in pain before them. The strange white glow at her eyes beginning to spread through her body. Casting a sickening glow beneath her skin, it was getting too bright and Henry had to look away. His worried hazel eyes landing upon his adoptive mother. His voice breaking with guilt and regret and fear. "I didn't meant to hurt her."

Rage and bitterness swelled within Regina at the admission. The color red blurred her vision momentarily. Henry hadn't meant to hurt Emma. No, the wand had been pointed aimed and readied for _her_. The pain Emma was enduring had been meant for _her_. Her son, her little boy, had meant to bring Emma's current fate upon _her_ and damn it. Regina flinched as the odd sensation squeezing at her heart worsened. Damn it, she wished she had met her fate instead of the Savior stealing it from her. Regina wished Emma wasn't the one screaming in pain because the blonde didn't deserve it. The red cleared from her vision, the aching organ beneath her chest throbbing viciously. She turned to Henry then, settled her soft stare upon her beautiful little boy, and tried to give him reassurance. Despite his failed attempt to end her. Despite that dark, broken piece of her that was clawing and snarling and demanding action. Demanding punishment and retribution. Henry was still her son and she loved him more than words could ever describe.

"Henry," Her tone was gentle despite the roughness caused by the dry lump at her throat. "I need you to tell me what you were thinking when you attempted to," She had to pause, blink, gather herself and _breathe_ before saying it aloud. "End me."

His worried stare grew incredulous at the accusation, the tears in his eyes gaining in volume. The hurt wavering in his small voice becoming more than tangible. "You think I was trying to h-hurt you?"

The confused crinkle of her brow answered him far better than anything his mother could say.

"You're my _mom_." He gasped, hazel eyes wide and wounded and swimming with utter mortification. "I just wanted," He struggled for words, struggled to convey exactly what he'd intended to do when he pointed the wand at her. "I wanted you to stop being... being..." He broke their stare, sick to his stomach by the fact that his mother thought he wanted to... He would never. No matter how evil she was he never wanted her dead. All he wanted was to get rid of the... "Evil."

Regina's heart sank, sputtered and fought with its dying breath for dear life. Her precious little boy had only wanted her to be every bit of good that he deserved in a mother. All he wanted was for Regina to stop, to think, to reign the darkness in and be _good_. It was all he'd ever wanted and it was the only thing she could never fully give him. "Is that what you were thinking when you used the magic of the wand? That you wanted me to stop being evil?"

He remained silent, his body heaving with sobs and eyes trained on Emma's thrashing form.

"Henry," She reached out, chancing a touch. "Please," Placed the hand not supporting Emma's head at his shoulder. Squeezing comfortingly and coaxing him to return his attention to her. "In order for me to help Emma I need to know exactly what you were thinking."

"I don't know." His lips trembled and he glanced at Emma once more. Sniffling and wiping absently at his nose with the back of his sleeve. He looked so very lost and Regina had the urge to pull him to her. To sooth his worries and hush his cries. "I just wanted the bad to go away so you would be good."

"Thank you, Henry." She offered him as reassuring a smile as she could muster. Rubbed comfortingly at his shoulder and tried not to let the utter panic she was feeling show. "Now I need you to help me, can you do that darling?"

He nodded shakily.

"I am going to send you to Snow and I need you to explain to her what has happened. You must have her bring both Blue and Rumplestiltskin here. They will be able to help Emma."

His stare shifted to Emma and back. "Mom, what if-"

"Everything will be alright." The lie tasted bitter leaving her tongue. She had no idea what the ramifications might be, no idea what her son's use of magic had done to the blonde. What the cost of magic in the hands of a hopeful young boy would be. She could not guarantee that Emma Swan would live long enough for her rescue party to arrive. Yet, she found herself doing just that. "I promise."

Henry looked at her with all the hope of the child he was. She could see it, his belief in her words. In her reassurance. It was infallible and it made her want to scream. Regina smiled instead, unsteady and faltering but a smile no less. She smiled at her brave little boy and called forth her magic. Fingertips tingling with the buzz of it until he was no longer sitting before her. Until he disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke and she allowed herself to finally break apart. Her frantic brown eyes landing on Emma's still convulsing figure.

"T-Thank... you..." The words trailed off into an agonizing scream, Emma's hand some how finding Regina's and clutching desperately.

Regina stared, wide eyed at the blonde. She didn't understand what Emma could possibly be thanking her for. She was the reason the Savior was currently wailing in agony, she was the reason Emma might very well be dying. What could she possibly-

"For n-not," A scream tore through her once more. "Lettin' h-him watch," Her teeth clenched, grip tightening around Regina's hand. Tight enough to have the brunette wincing. "Me... d-die."

"Miss Swan," Regina bit out, determination in her eyes even as the battered beating thing beneath her chest shuddered with uncertainty. She forced herself to stare into the eerie blinding white of the Savior's glowing eyes. "You are _not_ dying."

A groan of a chuckle emitted from the blonde. "K-Knew saving you w-would be the death of m-me."

The response felt like a physical blow. In spite of the hint of mirth mingled with the pain in Emma's voice, it hurt. It reminded Regina that the blonde's suffering had been meant for her. That however good Henry's intentions had been they would have landed her in Emma's current position. In agonizing pain and feeling as though she knew she was going to die. "This is hardly the forum for your morbid sense of humor."

"You're n-not the one who f-feels like they're bein' r-ripped in half."

Regina's brows furrowed at the words. Something, some long forgotten thought, tugging at the back of her mind. Emma's words struck something inside of her. A hazy memory she couldn't quite recall past the fog of time. There was something... something nagging her. Something in those words.

"C-Could always," Emma gritted her teeth and groaned before forcing a curl of a smirk across her lips. "Try True L-Love's kiss."

The brunette startled at that. Emma Swan was laying before her, glowing ominously, in an immense amount of pain, and being as irritating as ever. They wouldn't be in their current position if only the infuriating woman had left her alone like Regina had wanted. If only Emma had listened to her one and only warning to leave her be, leave her to her grief and pain and mourning. If only the savior hadn't kissed her. Hadn't cornered her like a wounded animal, looked at her with those mesmerizing emerald eyes and stolen a kiss right from Regina's snarling lips. The brunette wouldn't have kissed her back, wouldn't have realized who she was kissing or all the reasons she shouldn't be. She wouldn't have thought of Daniel and _betrayal_. Of her dead mother and how '_love is weakness_'. She wouldn't have given in to the confusion, the fear, the ache and lashed out. She wouldn't have wanted to kill Emma Swan for making her _forget_, for the most fleeting of moments, that anything besides the delicious feel of her existed. Henry wouldn't have been forced to use the magic of the wand on her. And Emma wouldn't be-

"S-Stop," Her fingertips found Regina's temple, sliding down along a soft cheek before dropping back to her side. "Over thinking."

Regina frowned, fought valiantly against the tears threatening to spill and that stupid ache that wouldn't leave the pitiful organ beneath her chest. Even as she felt herself gravitating toward Emma, leaning in closer closer closer until the brightness of the blonde's glowing eyes forced hers shut. Until their foreheads were pressed together. The ghost of her lips a scant centimeter away. "I can't be in love with you."

"Shut up and k-kiss me."

Regina bit indecisively at her bottom lip. Warring with herself. If she kissed Emma one of two things would happen and she wasn't prepared to deal with the repercussions of either. She could reel herself back in, stuff every errant emotion she was feeling back into the cold vault of her heart and simply refuse herself the sickening pleasure kissing Emma ignited within her. She could ignore the deep seeded desire. Could deny that part of her that hoped. That wanted to believe it was possible even though Regina insisted it wasn't. A heavy sigh left her, resigned to action.

* * *

A/N: Drunk writing is like drunk driving. Dunno how you got from point A to point B but you hope you didn't do anything terribly stupid in between. Ya, but no. Never drink and drive. Its bad. Baadddd.


End file.
